Farewell, my Queen
by Her Grace the Duchess
Summary: Georgiana's opposed to the idea of being married and yet she's engaged to Draco Malfoy, falling in love with Harry Potter and another man, married twice, and having numerous affairs, and she's also a mother to many illegitimate children. When she's sixteen, things stop going her way and she's left by some of her most loyal friends. Except the Golden Trio.


"Pearlie! Gracie! Kirsti!" Azalea squealed as she hugged her half-sisters. "And hello there, Janie,"

Azalea hugged her great-niece.

"Alix, Cora, Cousin Janie's here!" Azalea called.

A pair of five-year-old twin girls rushed in the room and ran off with their seven-year-old cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Azalea asked Kirsti.

Kirsti held a letter in her hand. On the back of it was written in beautiful hand writing My Dearest Azalea.

"What's this?" Azalea asked grabbing the letter.

"Well, Ninny, Toni, Mally, Mimi, and the three of us were at Gramma Ida's today and we found this," Pearlie said.

"What is it?" Azalea asked.

"It's a letter to you," Pearlie said.

"From Mum," Gracie added.

"Mum?" Azalea said.

She had never known her mother. She had died when Azalea was only two. She had always envied her brothers and sisters. Her mother had gotten pregnant when she was fifty, ten years after she had her last children. Her mother became ill and died two years later.

"Mum wrote this to you when she was sick," Gracie explained. "We were told to put this in her trunk and give it to you when you went to Hogwarts. We forgot. I'm sorry."

"I'll leave you alone to read the letter," Kirsti said. "Janie time to go!"

Janie came running in with Alix and Cora.

"Granny!" Janie whined.

"I'm sorry, dearest, but we must leave Auntie Azalea now. She's busy."

Janie hugged her cousins.

"Goodbye Cora," she said. "Goodbye Alix."

"Goodbye, Janie," Alix and Cora said together.

Janie walked over to Kirsti.

"Again, Azalea, I'm sorry," said Kirsti. "We all are."

"It's fine, Kirsti," said Azalea, smiling slightly. "Better late than never, I suppose."

Kirsti nodded.

"I suppose you're right," said Kirsti, hugging Azalea. "We're going to have tea with Auntie Kitty and Auntie Bitzi. Would you like me to tell them anything?"

"Just send them my love," said Azalea.

"I will," said Kirsti, taking Janie's hand while Pearlie and Gracie gave their sister a goodbye hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Auntie Azalea," Janie said.

"Goodbye dear," Azalea said.

And with that, Pearlie, Gracie, Kirsti and Janie were gone.

"What's that, Mummy?" Cora asked.

"It's just a letter," said Azalea. "How about you go outside for a little bit and play?"

"Yes, Mummy," they said.

_My most dear Azalea,_

_I know you do not know me, but I am your mother. In a few days, I will be dead and it pains me that I will not be there to see you grow and to know that I will not be there to see you grow as I have done for your siblings. I want you to be assured of my love for you, and I want you to know that love is as great as the love I have for your siblings._

_Today, you are going to Hogwarts. I want you to know how proud I am of you for making it so far. I know you will be a bright student who will excel at what she does._

_If I know your father like I do, it will pain him to talk about me, and I know your siblings will not know enough about this. So, I wish to tell myself about my story._

_But before I begin, I must ask you, burn this letter when you are done reading it. And also, do not hate me. I know, in my youth, I may have seemed foolish and materialistic, and that's because I was. But I ask you to not judge me for that. I was only a teenager after all. I know you were just as materialistic and foolish, because I have noticed that trend in all of my children, and my siblings, and their children._

_So I suppose I should start from the beginning._

_My name is Maria Georgiana Henrietta Louisa Sophia Dorothea Victoria Alexandria Leopoldina Editha Lydia Wilhelmina Isabella Fredrika Carlotta Elisabetta Feodora Augusta Cavendish-Potter, Empress of the Romans, Queen of Hungary, of Bohemia, of Dalmatia, of Croatia, of Slavonia, of Galicia, of Lodomeria, etc.; Archduchess of Austria; Duchess of Burgundy, of Styria, of Carinthia and of Carniola; Grand Princess of Transylvania; Margravine of Moravia; Duchess of Brabant, of Limburg, of Luxemburg, of Guelders, of Württemberg, of Upper and Lower Silesia, of Milan, of Mantua, of Parma, of Piacenza, of Guastalla and of Zator; Princess of Swabia; Princely Countess of Habsburg, of Flanders, of Tyrol, of Hennegau, of Kyburg, of Gorizia and of Gradisca; Margravine of Burgau, of Upper and Lower Lusatia; Countess of Namur; Lady of the Wendish Mark and of Mechlin; Duchess of Lorraine and Bar, Grand Duchess of Tuscany. Dame of the Order of the Golden Fleece, Dame Grand Cross of the Order of Saint Stephen of Hungary, Dame of the Order of the Black Eagle (Prussia), Supreme Dame of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation (Italy), Dame of the Order of Saint Hubert (Bavaria), Dame of the Order of St. Andrew (Russia), Dame of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky (Russia), Dame of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class (Russia) Princess of Saxe-Meinunge Member of the Royal Red Cross (and that's only to name a few). Daughter of Henry Cavendish, King of the Wizarding World, and Adelaide Spencer, Duchess of Argyll. Sister of_

_Maria Christina Louisa Charlotte Elizabeth Helen Pearl Foreman, Maria Carolina Josefa Johanna Amelia Pearl Helena Moore, Stephan Dimitri Alexander Nicholas Konstantin Paul Cavendish, Maria Theresa Antonia Helena Johanna Marie Hildegard Adelaide Austin, Maria Beatrice Mary Alice Anastasia Alexandra Victoria Amber Christine Maude Nicolette Clark, Leopold Charles Francis Karl Maximilian Joseph Bathelemy Bastian Beauregard Cesaire Chevalier Eugene Beniot Cavendish, Thomas John George Christian Abraham Aloys Jacques Alexander Armand Barnabe Cavendish, William Henry Albert Patrick Feodor Philip Charles Francis Edward Louis Hugh Joseph Ferdinand Cavendish, John George Antoine Alexander William Ernest Albert Gottfried Hermann Alfred Paul Maximilian Viktor Cavendish, Maria Elizabeth Camellia Daisy Lauren Ines Magnolia Violet Amelia Beatrix Nicoline Bluebell Brown, Michael John Charles Maximilian Beniot Richard Ogden Sacheverell Wakefield Ulric Xavier Cavendish, Maria Amelia Abigail Aurora Mary Margaret Mathild Feodora Josefa Johanna Antonia Irena Victoria Vivian Hall, Marie Josephine Sophie Therese Victoire Antoinette Claude Jacqueline Adelaide Charlotte Louise Marguerite Mauge, Maria Katherine Flora Iris Ruth Juniper Lilac Marigold Eloise Isadora Hazel Olive Ruby Ella Smith, David Henry Nicholas Alexander Daniel Leopold Albert Patrick Alfred Francis Alexei Cavendish, Edward Henry Abraham Louis Adam William Ernest Alexander Johann Joseph Felix Cavendish, and Albert Edward Alfred Patrick James Matthew Ernest Henry Nicholas Michael Alexander Cavendish._

_So now I begin my story from the beginning. It starts on the early morning of February 14th 1989, the day I was born._

_I was the youngest child of Henry Cavendish and Adelaide Spencer. By the time I was born, there was Maria Christina, who we called Mimi, she was sixteen at the time of my birth, Maria Carolina, who we called Nina, she was fifteen at the time of my birth, Stephen, who we called Stiva and he was fourteen at the time of my birth, Maria Theresa, who was thirteen at the time of my birth, Maria Beatrice, who was twelve at the time of my brith, Leopold, who was eleven at the time of my birth, Thomas, who was ten, (9 months older than the twins), the twins, William, who we called Will, and John, they were ten at the time of my birth, Maria Elizabeth, who we called Bitzi, she was nine at the time of my birth, Michael, he was seven at the time of my birth, Maria Amelia, she was six at the time of my birth, Marie Josephine, who was five at the time of my birth, Maria Katherine, who we called Kitty, she was four at the time of my birth, David, he was three at the time of my birth, Edward, who we called Eddie, and Albert, who was one at the time of my birth. Then there was me, I was called G, or Georgia, or Malenkaya, meaning "little one", or shvibzik, meaning imp, both are Russian. Although all of the girls had Maria, or in Josephine's case, Marie, in front of their names, we never bothered to address each other with it. I also lived with all of my aunts and uncles. On my Mummy's side, there was Auntie Victoria and her husband Uncle Louis, and my cousins, Alice, Louise, George, and Louise, Auntie Elizabeth, who we called Ella, and her husband Uncle Sergei, Auntie Irene and her husband Heinrich, and my cousins Waldemar, Sigismund, and Heinrich, Uncle Ernst, who we called Ernie, and his wife Auntie Eleonore, and my cousins Elisabeth (whose mother was named Victoria, Ernie and Victoria divorced), George, and Louis, Auntie Alexandra, who we called Alix and her husband, and also Daddy's brother, Uncle Nicholas, who we called Nicky, and my cousins, Olga, who we called Olya, Tatiana, who we called Tanya, Maria, who we called Masha, Anastasia, who we called Nastya, and Alexei, who we called Alyosha, and on Daddy's side there was Uncle Nicky, Uncle George, Auntie Xenia, and her husband Uncle Alexander, and my cousins, Irena, Andrei, Feodor, Nikita, Dmitri, Rostislav, and Vasili, Uncle Michael, who we called Misha, and his wife, Auntie Natalia, who we called Natasha, and Auntie Olga._

_All of the boys in my family loved me, all of the girls, including Mummy and excluding Bitzi and Kitty, disliked me. All of the children, including my cousins, as they were royal by marriage, had to sleep on hard camp cots, awake early, took cold baths, ate porridge for breakfast, were expected to tidy their own rooms, and girls were expected to do needlework. Daddy however, made sure I had a large room and bed, that was as comfortable _as possible, _I had sweets for breakfast, and warm bathes, I never lifted a finger, and I got up whenever I damn well pleased._

_Now onto the story about when I was born:_

"Am I late?" Mimi cried, rushing into the nursery. "Did I miss it?"

Mimi no longer lived at the palace of Roose. She was married to a man named Joseph Foreman and was expecting her first child.

"No," said Theresa. "Mother's still giving birth."

Baby Eddie crawled up to Mimi. Mimi smiled and picked him up.

"Wewe's Mother?" the two-year-old asked.

"Mother is having a baby," Mimi said.

"Baby?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, a baby," said Mimi. "You are going to be a big brother to your new baby brother or sister."

"I want brother," said David.

Nina smiled and picked David up.

"Well I hope it's a girl," said Kitty.

At that moment, the children's governess, named Ebony Wallis, entered the room.

"Children," said Ebony, "Your mother has delivered a healthy baby girl."

"A girl!" Kitty squealed. "I knew it would be a girl!"

David pouted.

"Come," said Ebony.

Ebony led the Royal Children to their parent's chambers. When they got there, they found their father, Henry, standing outside the door.

"Father, I want to see my little sister," said Kitty.

Henry smiled at his now second youngest daughter.

"I'll let you in in a moment," said Henry. "Before I open this door, I want you all to promise me that you will be very, very quiet."

All of the Royal Children nodded.

Henry smiled and opened the door. The Royal Children quietly filed in. Henry followed.

"Mother!" Eddie exclaimed happily.

Adelaide smiled at her favorite son.

"Your mother has given birth to a small but completely healthy Grand Princess."

"Oh, Mother," Nina gasped. "What a beautiful baby girl."

"I've had prettier," said their mother Adelaide dismissively, looking at her favorite daughter, Josephine. Josephine smiled proudly.

"I think she's just gorgeous," said Kitty.

"I must agree with you, Kitty," said Henry. "I believe she's the prettiest little baby I've ever seen."

Theresa frowned. She was her father's favorite. Had she been replaced?

"I thought I was the prettiest baby you've ever seen, Father," said Theresa.

"You'll see why she's the prettiest when she opens her eyes," said Henry.

At that moment the baby opened her eyes. The eyes were a bright purple.

"Hello, Violet Eyes," said Kitty. "I'm your sister, Katherine. But you can call me Kitty. You and I are going to be best friends."

"What's her name?" asked Bitzi.

"Maria Georgiana Henrietta Louisa Sophia Dorothea Victoria Alexandria Leopoldina Editha Lydia Wilhelmina Isabella Fredrika Carlotta Elisabeta Feodora Augusta," said Henry.

"What a pretty name," Amelia commented.

"I think so, too," said Henry.

All of the boys felt a need to protect this little girl. The realization that she was their sister, and the fact that she looked more vulnerable than the rest of their sisters, they felt they needed to protect this little girl.

_Now, dear Azalea, I give you a present that my sisters shared with me: their diary entries._

_Mimi's diary:_

_February 14th, 1980,_

_Mother had a little girl today. Her name is Maria Georgiana Henrietta Louisa Sophia Dorothea Victoria Alexandria Leopoldina Editha Lydia Wilhelmina Isabella Fredrika Carlotta Elisabetta Feodora Augusta. She has a head curly of ash blonde hair and bright violet eyes. She's truly an adorable little thing. Father seems to adore the baby already. It's good to know that my little one will have someone close to their age to play with._

_Mimi Foreman_

_Nina's diary:_

_February 14th, 1980,_

_Maria Georgiana Henrietta Louisa Sophia Dorothea Victoria Alexandria Leopoldina Editha Lydia Wilhelmina Isabella Fredrika Carlotta Elisabetta Feodora Augusta, the name of my new baby sister. She's so tiny, tinier than any baby I know. Theresa's mad because Father adores the little dear more than her now. Father had it ordered that 300 canon would go off for her birth, which is odd because that's for boys. For girls it's only 120. That made Theresa more than angry. She's beginning to remind me of how Mimi acted when Josephine was born, and how angry she was when she found out Mother only preferred her because Josephine's prettier._

_Nina_

_Theresa's diary:_

_February 14th, 1980_

_Mother had a little girl. Her name is Georgiana. I don't like her. Father obviously loves her more than me. I was his favorite. Me! And now that little brat shows up and takes Father away from me. I'm in such a sour mood because of it._

_Theresa_

_Beatrice's diary:_

_Mother had a little girl called Georgiana. She's tiny. Tinier than any baby I've ever seen. But adorable none the less._

_And that my dear Azalea is the story of the day of my birth. As you can tell by Mummy's reaction, she wasn't exactly pleased by my birth. She did not love me from the start. Mummy and my sisters did not love me as much as Daddy and my brothers. Even though my sisters adored me when I was a baby, they all grew to dislike me. The only love from my sisters I got was from Bitzi and Kitty._

_I want you to learn this lesson, my Azalea, do not hate your siblings for any reason. Be friends with all of them. Please, do that for your old Mummy._


End file.
